


The yanderumu files.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Depression, F/F, Hatred, Love, Missing Persons, Murder Mystery, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: We follow the story of second year ayumu uehara. who's love for her childhood best friend will make her do things that will change her life forever.What happens when love and jealousy completely eats you alive.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Three's a crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi chapter series, hope you stick with me through it. Please like and comment if you enjoy.

Tonight was a dark night in tokyo, clouds filled the lonely sky. We then see second year ayumu uehara laying on her bed with a sad look in her eyes. It had been days since she talked to her best friend; and she could feel the loneliness taking over. "I want to call her, I want her to talk to me", she thought to herself. Now with teary eyes, she found herself staring at a picture the two had taken weeks prior. One they took before she came into the picture. Ayumu had desperately missed when it was just the two of them; before all these others came into their lives. 

After more time of reminiscing on all this, she couldn't take it anymore...she had to call her. So she quickly pulled the number up, and hit the button. Then after only a few seconds of waiting, her old friend picked up. "Hello". "Hey, it's me...I just wanted to see how you've been doing lately", ayumu asked. "Oh fine, and how about you". "Fine I guess... it's just". "I haven't got to see you in a while", ayumu nearly sobbed. "Oh I'm sorry". "I've just been so busy with the festival planning that I haven't really had time for anyone", she sighed. 

At this moment ayumu then saw an opportunity, and decided to use it. "Well I was thinking...I mean if you wanted". "We could go to the mall together...you know like old times", ayumu smiled. "Hey that sounds fun, I could probably use a break from all this planning anyway". Upon hearing this, ayumu's face lit up for the first time in days. "Really!!". "Yeah... it'll be fun", yuu smiled. "Heh, why don't we go right after school then... just the two of us", ayumu jumped. "Sounds good, I'll see you then", yuu said as their call ended. 

After the call, ayumu felt like she could shout out in joy; she was actually getting to spend the whole day with yuu-chan. It was finally going to be just the two of them again. So the happy girl hurried and rushed herself to bed. After all, this one night was the only thing that was holding her back from seeing her love. Unfortunately though, the thoughts of the day before her flooded her head. She couldn't go to sleep for thinking about all the fun she and yuu were going to have. She thought about browsing through all the stores, trying things on, and even grabbing a bite to eat. 

Before she knew it, a lot of time had passed. So much so that when she glanced at her phone it was almost 3:00 am. "Uh-oh, I better get to bed". The girl then turned to her side and forced her eyes closed at an attempt to get some sleep. After a few moments, this proved fruitful as she slowly started to drift off. Thankfully the next morning arrived quick; and as soon as it did ayumu flew from the bed. She then picked out one of the prettiest outfits she had; and even wore the necklace that her best friend had bought her. Then as she looked at herself in the mirror she smiled, and was more than ready to start her day. 

After a few finishing touches she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She happily rushed with a huge smile on her face to get to her destination. In fact, it didn't even matter if titans started walking the streets; nothing was going to stop her from getting to that mall. Once she finally made it however, her good mood would come crashing to a halt. She saw yuu-chan waiting for her out front, just like she said she'd be. But she wasn't alone; with her instead was a guest that definitely wasn't invited. "Hey ayumu, how's it going", a happy setsuna came to greet her. "I can't wait to go look around with you guys!". 

At this moment ayumu felt her heart sink, she was filled with surprise and blind rage. She then walked straight past setsuna and grabbed yuu. "Ayumu what's wro...". "We need to go talk", the girl said walking with her friend. The two then walked far enough away where setsuna couldn't hear them; all the while leaving the girl standing alone in confusion. "What's going on", ayumu growled. "Nothing, what are you talking about!". "Don't play dumb...we talked about this!", the girl yelled. "We agreed it was only going to be the two of us didn't we?". "Yeah, I guess so", yuu replied. "Well then why is she here!!". "She called me this morning, and she said that her folks were gonna be gone all day". "She was all alone so i figured it would be nice if we invited her too". 

Ayumu then looked at her friend with disgust and shook her head. "I wanted to spend the day with you, not her". "We barely see each other anymore and you still brought her along". "Even after we talked and planned everything out...just goes to show how much you care", ayumu said holding back tears. Yuu then grabbed onto the girl and gave her a hopeful smile. "Oh come on ayumu we'll still spend time together, I'll make sure of it". "Setsuna will just be tagging along with us", yuu smiled. Ayumu was pretty mad right now, but when she saw the beautiful smile her yuu-chan was giving off; she started to calm down. "Y-you promise we'll have our time together", the girl asked with a sad look. "You have my word.. it'll be a blast", yuu nodded. 

After this exchange ayumu then reluctantly followed her back to meet setsuna. "Is everything okay you two", the anime loving girl asked. "Yeah, everything's cool", yuu smiled. "Now what are we waiting for... let's go". The trio then walked into the mall ready to make a memorable evening together. "Okay, so where do you guys wanna go first", setsuna said taking the lead. "Well, yuu-chan and I were gonna go check out this new clothes store that just opened up", ayumu smiled. "Ooh, I was thinking we could go to this record store that sells idol CD's... they've got tons to choose from", setsuna hopped excitedly. After hearing this yuu's ears began to perk up, and her plans changed. 

"Oh wow that sounds awesome!". "Right, why don't we go check it out right now", setsuna suggested. "Heck yeah!", yuu said seemingly forgetting ayumus original plans. "W-wait but...". Before ayumu could intervene however, the two already took off leaving her behind. She then began to follow behind them; all the while having an I told you so moment playing out in her head. "Ugh stupid setsuna, this is why I didn't want her to come". "She's always taking yuu's attention from me", the girl thought to herself. Soon after she caught up to them, she saw them already in the store browsing without her. 

"Hey, why'd you leave me", ayumu said walking up to yuu. "Oh crap ayumu, I'm must've gotten carried away". "I'm so sorry", yuu said sticking her tongue out. "Well try not to forget that you said we would spend time together", ayumu said sternly. "I won't, I just got a little excited". Soon after this exchange setsuna walked up to the two with a big smile on her face. "Guys, you have to come listen to this cd I found". "It's AWESOME!!", the girl cried out. "Heh, then I can't wait to hear it", yuu cheered. Ayumu however wasn't on board with this whole thing and angrily puffed as she followed behind her friend. 

Once there the two enjoyed listening to said album together; while ayumu began to stew even more. "Tch, this isn't even that good", the byun thought. "I don't know why yuu pretends to like this crap... she's probably just being nice." Setsuna then looked at the angry girl and asked a question. "Ayumu, what do you think", the fiery idol asked. "ummmm, it's okay...I guess". "Okay, oh come on; this is probably the best song out right now", setsuna gasped. Ayumu then looked at the girl with a mean face and let some of her frustrations fly. "Geez I said it was okay, what do you want from me", the girl snapped. "Eh, I'm sorry...I was just trying to discuss it with you". 

After the two glanced at each other in an awkward moment; ayumu turned and walked out of the store. Setsuna then looked over at yuu and questioned what she did. "I wasn't trying to pick a fight with her I swear", the girl cried. "It's okay", yuu assured. "She's probably just under a lot of pressure with all the festival planning going on". "Well, I'd still like to make amends", setsuna spoke maturely. The two then walked out of the store and joined up with the upset second year. 

"Hey ayumu", setsuna called out. "What is it". "I just wanted to say sorry...I know we've been having some stressful times with all of our idol endeavors". "And I just really wanted to hang out with you guys to try and have some fun". "I promise that I didn't mean anything back in the record store", setsuna bowed. "See, we're all friends here", yuu stepped in. "Now how about we all go grab a bite to eat". At this moment the air stated to feel heavy; and everyone went quite. The silence could've cut like a knife, that is until ayumu let out an annoyed sigh. "I guess I could eat". "YAAAY, let's go then", yuu said taking hold of her. 

The trio then gave it another try and went back into the mall. Once inside they headed to the food court to get lunch together. "So, what are you thinking ayumu", yuu asked. "Hmmmm, how about some pizza". "Ooooh, sounds good", setsuna chimed in. So the three idols then stood in line and ordered their food, afterwards they went and found a seat. Once here ayumu made sure she scooted her chair as close to yuu as she could. "Heh, it looks delicious", setsuna said staring at the cheesy dish. "Yeah, let's dig in", yuu clapped. 

Now the three girls were all casually talking while enjoying their hot pepperoni slices. Then at one point ayumu even seemed to be enjoying herself. But with how these things go, the happy moods didn't last. As ayumu went to take another bite of her food, her phone began to ring. "Oh, I better take this", ayumu said getting up and walking off. She then stood outside the food court and took a small scolding from her mother. The reason for this, is because with all her excitement she forgot to even mention that she was going out today. 

After this minor inconvenience though; she headed back inside to rejoin her friends. Once they came into view however; it wasn't a happy sight for ayumu. As she saw setsuna holding yuu's arm in her hand; and smiling as she slipped something onto her wrist. "Wow, it's so pretty... thanks setsuna!", Yuu said said latching onto the girl. "It's nothing, in fact I got one for all of...". "What's going on here", ayumu said interrupting the two. "Setsuna got me this really cool bracelet", yuu said holding up a dark green one that matched the girls hair. Ayumu then looked at the girl in anger and snapped. 

"You don't stop do you". "Wha...what are you talking about ayumu". "Your always, always trying to take her away from me!", the girl screamed. Yuu then stood up and tried to calm the situation down. "Ayumu it's okay, just calm down". "No, I'm done with this...I'm going home", the girl said with tears now streaming down her face. Yuu and setsuna then watched as ayumu stomped away in utter hysterics. 

Setsuna then jumped up with tears in her eyes as well. "Yuu, I didn't mean to". "It's okay... I'll go talk to her", yuu comforted. The green haired girl then chased after her childhood friend; hoping to figure out what was going on. Now outside of the mall, yuu ran up to ayumu and blocked her path. "Ayumu, what's wrong with you today". "Your a liar!", The girl cried. "What!!". "you said it would just be us, but you lied". "Ayumu what's the big deal...she's our friend isn't she". "She's not my friend...no, she just wants to take you away from me", the girl growled. "Ayumu, there's no way that's true", yuu said defending nana. "It is, and your probably happy with it". 

Yuu then attempted to reach out to the girl; but her longtime chum pulled away from her. "I won't bother you two anymore...I'm going home", ayumu said walking away. At this moment setsuna joined yuu; whom was now standing alone. "What's going on with her today!?". "I don't know... she's never acted like this before", the second year said in shock. 

Chapter 2 coming soon!!!

This is gonna be a long one!!


	2. An unforgivable sin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu and setsuna desperately try to find out what is wrong with ayumu. One of them however will learn that it's not always a good idea to pry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been feeling really good about this series and like all my ideas. Hope you all enjoy it as well!!

We now have a time skip to a few hours after the mall incident. Ayumu Is currently laying in bed feeling regret and sadness about the day she just had. She was thinking about a lot of things right now. Like how close yuu and setsuna were, and how she was the one who became the third wheel. All of these feelings made the girl sick to her stomach. As long as she cherished and loved yuu takasaki, now she was the one being forgotten about...it was unforgivable. 

In fact with the way she was feeling right now, she didn't care if she ever saw either of them again. About this time however, her phone lit up with a text message. She then glanced down to see that it was from her old pal, the message read "can we talk". Upon seeing this, a rage filled ayumu clutched the phone in anger. She didn't have anything to say to the other girl; especially after everything that had happened. As stubborn as yuu was though, she wouldn't give up on her friend that easily. As a few seconds later, she called ayumu's phone. Now with the phone ringing in the second years hands; she knew she wasn't going to get out of this talk. 

So with no other choice; she reluctantly answered with a shy but somber "hello". "Hey", yuu replied seeming to be a bit nervous. "What is it". "I just wanted to check on you, and see if everything was okay". "I'm fine", ayumu replied with a clearly angry voice. "Well I'm glad to hear that", yuu chuckled. After this exchange, everything went quite. Then after a long moment of silence; ayumu finally spoke. "If that's all you called to ask, then I've gotta go". "Uhh, no wait", yuu cried. "What is it". "Well ummmm, I just wanted to know if...". "Yuu-chan, just spit it out", ayumu snapped. 

"Sorry, kasumi called me and said that we were gonna have practice tomorrow". "So I wanted you to be there too", the girl smiled. Ayumu then paused upon hearing this. "This girl must've been stupid", she thought to herself. After their failed outing together; the last people she wanted to see was the idol club. "Ayumu, you still there", yuu asked. "I'm good". "Huh!?". "I said I don't want to go", the sad girl answered. "Ugh, ayumu what's going on with you", her friend asked. "Nothing...I'm fine". "That's a lie", yuu pressed. "No it's not... everything's good". 

Yuu then thought about how bringing setsuna along upset her; so she decided to ask. "Is this all because I brought setsuna with me!". "I was just trying to be nice to a friend", yuu said now getting annoyed herself. "Ugh, I said I'm fine", ayumu yelled. "Now will you just leave me alone!". At this point yuu could see that she wasn't getting through to the girl; so she decided to be a little more assertive. "Ayumu I'm not going to argue with you, just know I'll be at your doorstep in the morning". "So you better be ready", yuu said before hanging up the phone. 

After the call, ayumu felt so mad that she wanted to throw her phone across the room. Naturally though that was a bad idea; so she decided to cut her loses on this horrible day and go to bed. The next morning when she got up; she could hear a familiar voice talking in the next room. The girl had a guess as to who this was, but decided to get up and go take a look anyway. Sure enough when she did; ayumu saw her mother and yuu-chan sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning sunshine!", Yuu smiled as if nothing was going on between them. "Hey", ayumu frowned. "So ayumu...yuu was telling me about all the new moves you guys were trying out today". "Sounds like it's going to be fun", her mother smiled. 

Upon hearing this, ayumu knew what her friend was doing. But for the sake of not having any drama; she decided to go with it.  
"Yeah, there's a couple new things we were doing", the girl yawned. "Well then you'd better hurry up and get ready". "You don't wanna keep the rest of your group waiting", her mom ordered. After this ayumu did what she was told, and went to go get dressed. Once she came back out; she saw her mother and yuu still talking and even giggling. "What's so funny", ayumu sighed. "Oh nothing much". "I was just telling your mom about how nervous you got when kasumi was filming your pv", yuu chuckled. "Nice...are you ready to go or what", the girl said in a sarcastic tone. 

Yuu then jumped from her seat and did a cute pose. "Yes mam, lead the way". The two girls then exited the uehara residence like they normally would. When the door closed however; moods began to change. "So your lying to my mom now", ayumu asked. "Well I'm sure you didn't want me to tell her how you were acting yesterday". "Besides, we actually do have some new moves to try out", yuu smiled. "Whatever". "You say that, but I know you care about the club". "And I'm hoping a day spent with all of us will make you feel better", yuu admitted. Ayumu then looked off into the distance and sighed. "Let's just get this over with". 

The two then made the short trek from their apartment complex to the school. The entire time yuu tried her best to converse with the girl; but ayumu just didn't seem up for it. Knowing how the rest of their rag tag group at nijigasaki was though. The second year felt hopeful that one of them could drag her friend out of this muck she was in. She wouldn't have to wait long either, as pretty soon they reached the club room. Once there, everyone was present and waiting for the pair to begin their day. 

"Looks like the stragglers are here", kasumi griped. "Heh, they probably took the rhombus", ai laughed. Unfortunately for the pun loving girl, her joke was only met with the sound of crickets. "Get it guys...the wrong bus". "Yes,yes, we get it". "But it's past time for us to get started", setsuna sighed. "We're sorry, ayumu kinda slept in a bit late", yuu giggled. "Well at least your here", emma smiled. "Yes, but we don't have anymore time to waste". After saying this; setsuna led all the girls outside to begin today's training.

Once ready, they all did the usual stuff. They started with stretches to loosen up, then a few laps around the school. After this, a drill sergeant like yuu-chan oversaw as they all did pushups. Finally they ended the day with some simple dance practice. For the most part it was your typical training montage; but something did seem out of place. Ayumu noticed that setsuna kept shooting her these looks of concern. To counter them however, ayumu would quickly shift her gaze to the ground. She was just here to train and go home; she still had no interest in talking to this girl. 

A bit later, we now join the ten girl group back in the club room. Here they were all enjoying a much needed break. "Ugh, kasumi's so tired", the first year said falling into Emma's lap. "Hey no fair...Emma's my pillow", a pooped Kanata pouted. "Eeeh, I didn't know I was that comfortable". "Rinari, you did great out there", ai clapped. "Thanks...I was really proud of you too". For the most part the scene was friendly and peaceful; the typical sisterly environment. But not everyone was feeling this light hearted mood. As we see a gloomy ayumu sitting in the corner of the room to herself. 

Her attempt at being a loner wouldn't last long however; as two of her friends walked up to her. "Hey ayumu, shizuku here wants us to come listen while she rehearses her lines...you in", yuu smiled. Ayumu then tilted her head and gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Ooh sorry I can't, I've got loads of homework to get started on". "Awwww, I was really looking forward to both of you watching me", the young actress moaned. "My apologies...maybe next time", ayumu bowed. At this moment however setsuna, (whom was only sitting a few feet away from them) heard what ayumu said and got an idea. "You know, I've gotta be getting home soon too". "So how about we walk together ayumu", setsuna offered. 

Upon hearing this, ayumu was surely about to shoot the girl down. Before she could though, yuu latched onto her and supported setsuna's ploy. "That's a great idea prez... ayumu's said before that she hates walking alone". "Yuu-chan, I think I'll be fine", ayumu disagreed. "Nonsense, we're going the same way!". "I can't in good conscience let you go alone", setsuna smiled. So now with two girls keeping her from leaving; ayumu knew her choices were pretty limited. "Okay I guess we can walk together", the girl reluctantly agreed. "Great, let me grab my stuff". Once setsuna was ready; she looked at yuu and gave her a quick nod. You see, this wasn't about ayumu having a safe walk home. The real plan here was to figure out what had been plaguing their friend lately. 

So now it was just the two of them; and setsuna planned on finding her answer. Ayumu however, wasn't going to make it easy for her. From looking off in the distance, to playing on her phone; ayumu was definitely throwing up some don't talk to me vibes. Setsuna not being one to give up though, wouldn't let this get her down. She instead pressed on with even more friendly offers. "Hey ayumu, you wanna stop for some drinks...I'm kinda thirsty", the girl smiled. "No I'm good", the second year rejected. "If it's a money thing, I've got extra cash". "I said I'm good...I just wanna go home", ayumu cried. "Okay then...that's cool". 

Soon into this very awkward walk, the two passed in front of a big fountain. The kind that kids threw coins into to make a wish; or hopeful couples confessed their love in front of. It was here that setsuna's patience wore out. They were both almost home and ayumu was still acting weird. So without any further games; setsuna threw caution to the wind and questioned the girl. "Hey ayumu...can we talk for a second", the council president said coming to a stop. "About what, I'm kinda in a hurry", ayumu griped. "It's nothing much...I'd just like to know why you've been acting so strange". 

Ayumu then rolled her eyes and scoffed at the girl. "I'm completely fine, now will you come on". "Don't lie to me". "Ever since we all met up yesterday, you've been acting like a weirdo". "And you even snapped at me", setsuna reminded. "So I wanna know what the problem is". In this moment ayumu clutched her fist in anger and turned away from her classmate. "I said I'm fine". "Now I'm going home, you can walk yourself the rest of the way", the girl said ready to leave her friend behind. "Not so fast...your going to talk to me", setsuna said grabbing her arm. "No I'm NOT!!", ayumu screamed as she pulled herself free. "Eh, what is wrong with you...why are you being so mean!". "You really wanna know why", ayumu growled. "Yes, I deserve an answer!". 

Ayumu's face then turned blood red; and she let setsuna have the ugly truth. "It's because of you!!". "Me!?", setsuna gasped. "Yes, you want to take her from me!". "You want to take the only person that loves me away", ayumu said now bawling. "I hate you for it...I hate you!". "What are you talking about", setsuna said in shock. "Don't act stupid, I watch you two all the time". "You smile and hang all over each other, she doesn't act like that with the rest of the girls". With ayumu now giving off the vibe of an unhinged mental patient. Setsuna out of fear backed away from her; and moved closer to the fountain. 

"Ayumu, I don't know what you think's going on between us...but we're just friends", setsuna assured. "Stop lying...I'm so sick of all your lies", the byun said now slapping herself in the forehead. "Ayumu...I swear...she's just my friend". "And so are you", setsuna sobbed. "I said...no more LYING!", ayumu yelled as she shoved setsuna into the fountain. Now soaking wet and terrified, the usually proud girl let out a shriek. "What the heck is wrong with you". "Are you CRAZY!!", setsuna cried. Ayumu then stood in front of her like a demon; and gave her a sinister look. "Heh, you wanna see crazy". "I'll show you crazy", the girl chuckled. 

She then seemingly blacked out; and stood over the top of her one-time friend. The berserk high schooler then grabbed setsuna by the throat and shoved her head under water. "Ayumu...what are you". In this moment ayumu began to drown the other girl. Setsuna flailed and fought as much as she could; but ayumu's misplaced rage was to much for her. The look of fear and betrayal on her face was the last one she would ever have. As within a few short moments... setsuna was dead. The anime loving second year who fought tooth and nail for her dreams...was now a memory. Her body lied limp and motionless; with someone who was supposed to be her friend standing over her. 

Meanwhile, ayumu was beginning to come down from what she just did. Now with her friends corpse below her; she seemingly awoke from her rage filled trance. Tears streamed down her face, as she now fully realized what she had done. "(Sob), ugh...why couldn't you just leave us alone". "Why couldn't you just let me have her". "It didn't have to be this way", ayumu cried. "It could've...it could've been different". Ayumu was truly crying tears of sadness; but she knew she couldn't undo what had been done. So after a few more moments of mourning, the girl pulled herself together. 

The love sick second year then glanced around; desperately looking for a spot to dump setsuna's body. Fortunately for her, a bridge they would all cross every morning was nearby. What was below this bridge you ask...it was a deep river. One that flowed out into the ocean; naturally this was her best bet. So she picked nana nakagawa's limp body up; and began to drag her. As she did this memories filled her head, she thought of all the times setsuna spent with her. How they formed an entire club, were planning a big festival, and even had a sleepover in their school. These were truly some fun times in ayumu's life; and deep down she probably did respect setsuna. But this girl made the mistake of taking something that was hers; and no one was going to get away with that. 

So now with a heavy heart, ayumu threw her friends lifeless body over the bridge. She then watched as the girls corpse splashed down and floated off...never to be seen again. After this, the pink and frilly idol turned killer glanced into the late evening sunset. Now holding back even more tears, she reassured herself once more. "It had to be this way ayumu". "It had to be this way...I had no other choice!". 

Chapter 3 coming soon, hope you liked it!!!


	3. Searching for our friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idol club joins together to search for setsuna after she is reported missing. One girl however isn't happy to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this series, and I hope you continue to enjoy it with me!!

We open up this chapter very late into the night; ayumu is currently getting some much needed sleep. Unfortunately for her however, her rest wouldn't be a peaceful one. As she was currently having a pretty strange dream. In this dream she was walking down a dark and desolate street. All that was noticable were street lights that lined the path; other than this she was all alone. She kept walking but nothing came into view...there was only more darkness. Eventually she began to hear a strange sound, it sounded like rumbling coming from behind her. 

This made the girl start to move even quicker, sadly this wouldn't be enough however. As a giant cloud of black fog crept up on her. It was darker than everything else that was in this world, and it was so thick she couldn't even see through it. Seeing this giant mass made her begin to run. Ayumu ran as fast as she could, out of fear of being engulfed by the darkness. By this point though, the mist was literally nipping at her heels. She then looked back out of terror; which resulted in her making a horrible mistake. The girl stumbled and tripped onto the ground, and ended up being completely absorbed into the unknown mist. 

Once on the ground ayumu looked around for an escape, but all she could see was more darkness. The dreaming second year then tried to crawl her way out; this idea however quickly proved to be futile. As the black smog began to move in closer to her. It then seemingly formed chains to hold her down; ones that quickly halted any hopes of escaping. Now with her body subdued, and her fear at it's maximum...the fog attacked her. It began to seep into every crevice of her body; at one point even forcing it's way down her throat. The girl tried to fight back, but at this point she couldn't even breath anymore. This supposed nightmare felt so real that she even had tears coming from her eyes. So now with no hope insight...she thought her death was inevitable. 

When her number seemed to be up however, she heard a familiar voice. A voice that she knew better than anyone else's. "Ayumu...ayumu...WAKE up!!", It called out. Then as if breaking free from a powerful spell; ayumu finally awoke from this nightmare. Once she did, the girl quickly noticed her old friend standing over her. "Puff,puff, yuu-chan...you". Before ayumu could thank her however, yuu grabbed onto her with tears in her eyes. "Ayumu, you have to come quick", she cried. "What is it". "It's setsuna...she's missing!". 

Of course hearing this we all know what happened; but to protect herself ayumu had to fein like this surprised her. "Wha...oh no that's horrible", the girl cried. "Come on, we have to go", yuu said pulling her friend out of bed. "G-go where!?". "To the school... everyone's waiting". So ayumu did what she was told and got dressed; the girls then quickly rushed out the door. As they made their way to the school ayumu couldn't help but be a little annoyed by how concerned yuu was. There wasn't much she could do about this right now though, so she had to ignore it. Once they arrived yuu led her into the club room where everyone was already waiting. 

Once they entered the now 9 person group all sat with worried faces. "Have we heard anything else", yuu asked. "No, but her parents and the police are looking", shizuku answered. Yuu and ayumu then joined the girls in sitting and waiting for some good news to come. "Do you guys think she went to stay with someone!?". "We don't know, but her parents are very strict". "You'd think that she would call and tell them", emma shot down. Yuu then went into deep thought for a second before remembering something. "Hey ayumu-chan, you walked home with her yesterday". "Do you have any idea where she could've went", yuu asked. At that moment all eyes in the room switched to ayumu, making her feel pretty uncomfortable. 

"Ummmm, I have no idea", the girl answered nervously. "Well you were with her weren't you", karin questioned. "Yes but we only walked a short distance together, then we went in separate directions". "Which way did she go afterwards!?". "Was anyone with you guys!?". The questions shot at ayumu from every direction, making the girl feel like she was being interrogated. Seeing this made yuu feel a little bad; so she decided to step in. "Guys please calm down". "I'm sure if ayumu knew something she would be more than willing to help", the second year smiled. Now feeling like they overstepped things, one of the girls offered an apology. "Yuu's right, we're sorry", emma bowed.  
"Yeah, we're just worried", ai added. 

Now with everyone sitting around, they all tried to piece together where their friend could be. But for one of the girls, doing this just wasn't enough. As yuu stood up with new intentions in mind. "I can't just sit around here... there's gotta be something we can do", the girl growled. "We're not policemen, there's not a lot we can do yuu-chan", ayumu persuaded. "Actually I can think of a few things". "Like what!?", Shizuku asked. "We could hang up flyers, ask people in the area...where there's a will there's a way", she cried. Upon hearing the passion in yuu's voice; the rest of the girls began to get a bit inspired themselves. "I could make the flyers", rina said raising her hand. "Yeah, and while we're hanging them up we could look for her too", ai smiled. 

Soon into this discussion everyone started to get pretty excited. They all felt bad about waiting for their friend to be found; but now they had plans of their own. So after a short meeting, everyone got their roles. Rina would print out the flyers using a picture of nana from her school ID. Then the rest of the girls would split into groups to search and hand out the pictures. With this all figured out, the girls left the school and headed to where setsuna was last seen. Now with all of them in the area; they had one last chat before starting their search. "Alright girls, we won't leave until we find something... anything", yuu cried. The rest of the niji clan then gave their leader a hopeful nod before heading in opposite directions. Each girl paired with their respective classmates to cover more ground. 

We now see yuu, ai, and ayumu starting their search close to where setsuna passed. The girls were stapling the flyers to poles and even asking permission to paste them in business windows. The other two second years were trying their best to help find setsuna. Ayumu however knew all this was pointless, but really had no other choice but to go with it. "Hey yuyu, put one on that pole over there", ai directed. "Right, you got one put up in that store don't you?". "Yep, we've got a bunch up now", ai smiled.

While watching these two girls search and search, ayumu mostly hung back and stayed to herself. She figured that setsuna's disappeareance wouldn't go unnoticed; but she didn't think her friends would go to these links. Especially not her yuu-chan, just thinking about this made her blood begin to boil. She wondered that if something happened to her would yuu do all this. Or was this special care just for setsuna. "Did yuu really love setsuna this much", she wondered. "More than...her". While ayumu was having this bad moment of anxiety, she didn't notice her friends come up to her. 

"Hey ayumu, how about a break", yuu said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Ummmm, sure", ayumu said snapping back. So the three girls then got some drinks and took a seat on a nearby bench. "Man, I really hope all this helps", ai sighed. "It will, anything will". "Right ayumu?", yuu glanced. "Oh yeah, I'm sure we'll find her", ayumu smiled. "Heh, when we do I'm going to give her a big ol ai hug". "I'll join you on that", the other girl giggled. The trio then sat sipping their beverages; when they noticed the other two groups coming their way. 

"Hey shizuku... how'd you guys do", yuu asked. "Great, we put up all the flyers". "And rina here thought of a pretty good idea", shizuku smiled. "Let's hear it!!". "She was going to ask some of the stores to let her rollback the footage and see if setsuna's on them". "Hey not a bad idea, we could find her before the police do", yuu perked up. Rina then pulled a piece of paper out with a detective hat drawn on it, and held it up. "Rina chan borado says...I'm on the case!". Ayumu however didn't like this idea; naturally cause it could cause some problems for her. So she instantly tried to shoot it down. "Guys, we're not policemen...we can't do all this stuff your talking about!". "It just wouldn't work". "Ayumu have a little faith...I'm sure they'll be willing to help if we're looking for our friend", yuu griped. 

"Yes, and if we do find anything we could give it straight to the police". "We'd just be assisting their investigation", shizuku agreed. "Ugh, you guys are going to get us in trouble", ayumu sighed. "Well if their is any trouble, I'll take the blame for it", yuu stood proudly. "I doubt they can say anything to us... we're just trying to help", Kanata pushed. Now with all the girls on board with this idea; ayumu was left the annoyed minority. The group then talked a bit more; before they saw that it was getting pretty late. "Alright guys, what's say we meet up at the club tomorrow". "And we'll try to figure out how to get some of that footage", yuu smiled. The rest of the girls then happily agreed before heading home for the night. 

We now see yuu and ayumu together on the walk home; but ayumu was pretty lost in thought. She couldn't help but thinking how bad it'd be if rina found something incriminating on her. Note that she didn't really want to hurt anyone though. But for her freedom and for her love... nothing was off the table. She wouldn't be thinking about this for long however; as their shared apartment complex came into view. At that time, the young girls brain switched to a different objective. Mainly wanting to spend some quality time with the girl she had already sacrificed so much for. "Hey yuu-chan, wanna come hang out with me". "I was going to try a new cake recipe tonight", the girl smiled. 

Yuu then gave her a depressed look and denied. "I'm good, I need some time to think". "Think... about what?!". "Setsuna...I'm worried about her", yuu admitted. Upon hearing this ayumu then gave her an angry look. "Are you freaking serious". "I don't know what you guys are worried about", ayumu shrugged. "That brat probably ran and hid somewhere cause mommy and daddy wouldn't buy her the newest volume of naruto!". "I'm sure she'll get tired and come home eventually...she just wants attention", ayumu cried. Yuu then took a step back after hearing ayumu's words. The girl knew she and setsuna had been having problems; but this attitude was out of line. 

"Ayumu what the heck is wrong with you...that's our friend!!", Yuu yelled. "She's out there alone somewhere probably scared to death; and here you are talking about her like a dog". "Ugh, i can't even look at you right now!", yuu said stomping off. "Yuu-chan wait...I'm". The girl was gone though; and she left her friend standing outside all by her lonesome. Now ayumu was left with an immense jealousy in her heart; It was pretty clear to her who yuu valued more. In fact when thinking about what really happened to setsuna, she felt happy. As the one person her love really wanted was now floating to the bottom of the ocean. When she went in that night; she had no plans of going to the club tomorrow either. At this point...she was sick of all the worry over a corpse. 

C4 coming soon!!!


	4. A caring friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curious rina invites ayumu over to her house to answer some questions. Meanwhile she and the other girls continue to search for setsuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out to be a bit long, my bad. Still I hope you enjoy it...tell me what you think!!

We open up this chapter with our spotlight on a different girl, as we see second year yuu takasaki just waking up. She was still feeling a little down due to recent events. When it came to finding setsuna however; she knew they wouldn't get anything done by laying around. So she willed herself to get up and start her morning routine. Once she was finished getting dressed and having a small breakfast; she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Before she left though, she glanced over at ayumu's place. She figured she could go drag her out of bed and make her participate. With the way she had been acting though; yuu felt that she was better leaving her be. 

So now the girl did something she hardly ever had to; and walked to school alone. As she made the trek, she had her fingers crossed and was praying for some good news. She longed for things to go back to the way they were. To have the whole club back together and all getting along, and maybe even the school idol festival becoming a reality. While she was lost having plenty of hopeful thoughts; she didn't notice one of her friends approach her. "Good morning yuu-chan... feeling okay today", first year shizuku waved. "Oh hey shizuku...I'm alright", yuu nodded. 

"That's nice, where's ayumu this morning?". "She's...out sick today", yuu hesitated. "Oh no that's horrible, is she okay!?". "She's fine, just a little stressed". "Yeah we all are", shizuku sighed. "Maybe I'll go check on her later...it may lift her spirits". "That nice of you, but I think she could use some time to herself", yuu disagreed. Shizuku was a bit surprised to hear yuu's reply; but she understood. "I see...well I guess you do know her best", the first year smiled. "But I do hope I can see her again soon". After this exchange the two girls then took the short walk to their club room. 

Once there, they saw everyone gathered around already talking about the case. "Hey guys, come sit", ai greeted. Of course as the two did this; the other girls saw that they were one head short. "Hey yuu-chan...where is ayumu". "Ummmm well...she". "She won't be coming today, she's a bit under the weather", shizuku answered for her friend. "That sucks...I really hope she gets better", ai frowned. "Yeah, I actually had some questions I wanted to ask her", rina added. Now seeing that everyone was getting a bit sidetracked; shizuku stood up to take the lead of this meet up. "So, have we heard anything new?". "No unfortunately not...and it's been two days now", karin sighed. 

"Well that doesn't mean we should start assuming the worst", yuu stepped in. "Besides, aren't we here to talk about our next move". "Yes, in fact I believe that rina wanted to take the floor... right", karin said nudging the small girl. "Ummmm yes...I did". The quiet first year then stood among her friends feeling a bit of nervousness come over her. When she looked at the faces in the room however; it began to go away. Why...because these were the faces of people who always comforted and supported her. One's she knew wouldn't degrade or make fun of her. So with that in mind; she took a deep breath and explained her plan. 

"I want to ask a few stores that were on the route ayumu and setsuna-san took; if we can borrow some footage to watch". "And I'm hoping that if they agree; we can find something in that footage that can help us determine what happened to her". "Or maybe where she could be". "We could see if anyone was following them, or if she went down the wrong road and got lost". The girl then placed her hand on her chest and gave a truly beautiful ending to her speech. "By doing all this I'm hoping we can find something to help". "Your all my friends and It would kill me to know that any of you are in trouble". "So...my new goal is to bring setsuna-san home, and have all of us together again!!", the girl said holding up a smiling rina face. 

After the first years heartfelt speech; ai jumped from her chair and wrapped rina into a sweet hug. "Awwwww rinari...your so sweet and adorable...I just know we'll find her with your help", the gyaru cheered. "Yes, and when we do we'll tell them it was all you", karin added. "Thanks guy's, but I wouldn't be able to do this without you all", the small girl stated. Yuu then gave the girl an excited look and asked a question. "Everything sounds great, when are we doing this?!". "I was going to email them when I got home tonight; and hopefully we'll have an answer by tomorrow", the girl explained. "Right...then if everything goes according to plan; we could have her back real soon", yuu smiled. "Rina your a genius!". 

After the plan was laid out, the girls spent a significant amount of time giving rina plenty of praise and love. In fact, it was the first time they all shared smiles and celebrated in quite a while. A little bit later it got time to head home for the day. As each girl was saying their goodbye's to each other; rina was currently talking to yuu. "So, what was wrong with ayumu today", she asked. "She was... just feeling a little stressed out". "Oh, well I kinda wanted to talk to her...I figured she could help out too", rina glanced. "Yeah...I'm sure she could, but she needs a little time". "Hmmmm, okay then... maybe I'll call". Before rina could finish her statement however; yuu cut the conversation short and said goodbye to her friend. "You do that, I gotta go", the girl said taking her leave. 

Yuu wasn't usually rude or awkward like this; but she didn't feel like answering anymore questions about ayumu. As she didn't have any reasons or explanations to give on how she was acting. She was freaked out by Ayumu's attitude, and didn't want everyone else to feel the way she did about her friend right now. Meanwhile back in the clubroom, we see a curious rina holding her phone. She stood to herself with ayumu's number pulled up. She had wanted to talk to the girl for a while now; but yuu acted like this was a bad idea. Rina didn't really agree with her though, as she thought ayumu was a nice person. So now going against her friends wishes, the first year hit the call button. 

As we see this, the scene then switches to the uehara residence. Ayumu is currently laying in her bed giving off a depressed aura. After the falling out with yuu-chan, she was a total mess. Her matted and unkept hair went all over the place; and her breath smelled horrible as she hadn't even brushed yet. She was in such a sorry state that she didn't care about going to school, or even leaving the bed for that matter. This girl was content with just laying around and letting the world pass her by. She would soon get her first taste of human interaction however; as her phone began to ring. 

She then held it up to see that it was her fellow club member rina tennoji. Of course she could've just sent it to voicemail; but something was telling her not too. So against her better judgement, she swiped up and answered it. "Hello". "Hey, is this ayumu", rina asked. "Yeah...what do you need". "I...I was just hoping to". "To what", ayumu pressed. "Well we all had a meeting today, and you weren't there". "Yeah so". "I really wanted to talk to you about things". "So I was wondering if maybe you could come over to my house later, and we could talk about the case", rina offered as nicely as she could. Ayumu then went quite for a moment; she was surprised that she was getting this offer. As she and rina never hung out on there own before; so she didn't really know how to take this. 

"Ummmm, if you think I know where she went your wasting your time", ayumu griped. "No, it's not like that...I just wanted to share plans and talk with you about her", rina defended. "You know... just hang out". Ayumu then looked at her ceiling and sighed. "I guess I can...if you really want". "Yes I do, come by after school". "I'll be waiting", rina spoke as excitedly as she could. After the phone call ayumu sat on the edge of her bed; this was the closest she had gotten to leaving it today. She then began to think about some things; such as how smart rina was. Or how the small girl could be a problem if she didn't have a talk with her. There didn't have to be any violence of course, just a small chat to throw off any suspicions. After all, rina finding any incriminating footage could be a huge issue.

So now with her final decision in mind, she got out of bed and got ready. Then after a little time passed and the sun began to set; she headed out. As the second year made the trek, she was feeling pretty aggravated. Or to be more honest this was probably jealousy. She was tired of hearing about setsuna; and she was really sick of all this searching her friends were doing. "Why can't they just let the cops do this and move on...they'd probably do that for me", the girl thought. "Why does everyone care so much about a dumb otaku!!". As these angry thoughts swirled; she hardly even noticed the massive apartment complex that rina lived in. She had finally arrived, of course remembering how to get there from the time ai showed the group. The girl then went in and rode an elevator up a couple floors. Ayumu then found herself standing outside the tennoji apartment. 

She then gave her friends door a loud knock. A few seconds later it cracked open to reveal the small rina standing behind it. "We-welcome...come in", she greeted. "Thanks", ayumu said awkwardly. As she stepped in she saw a mostly empty apartment; with no one there but rina and her computer. "I-i made tea.. would you like some", rina offered. "Yeah...sure". The cute girl then retreated to her kitchen for a moment, so ayumu took a look around. For the most part everything seemed normal, except for the three screen super computer in the corner of the room. As she walked around more though, one thing caught her off guard. Which was a giant stack of papers sitting on the coffee table. Each one was a missing persons photo with setsuna's face on it.   
Ayumu thought it was strange that rina made more of these; and wondered why they were sitting out. 

Before she could investigate more though, she heard a soft whisper behind her. "Here you go", the tiny voice spoke. Ayumu then quickly spun around to see rina holding a glass of freshly made tea. "Oh thanks". Rina then walked past her and looked at the flyers on the table. "I made more of these hoping we could pin them up around town". The girl then picked a few up and pointed out an accidental flaw. "When I was printing them out, a few of them had to much white around the edges". "So I was wondering if while we talk, you could trim them up for me", rina asked. "Sure I guess, but what do you wanna talk about". 

"I really just wanted to pick your brain for a while", rina said as she sat down in front of her computer. "I see...then pick away". "Okay, one thing I was wondering...did she say anything weird before you parted ways". "Or maybe hinted at where she was going". Ayumu then pretended to think about the question before answering; adding some realism to her facade. "Hmmmm, I don't remember anything in particular". "And we went down the normal roads". "Everything seemed pretty normal to me", ayumu shrugged. "I see, well did you see anyone suspicious...maybe out of the corner of your eye". "Nope, no one". As rina asked all of this, ayumu casually sat with a pair of scissors trimming up the flyers like she was asked. "Then, did anyone call her". "I don't think so, at least not while she was with me". 

As the older girl continued to answer questions, she couldn't help but wonder...why. why was rina of all people so concerned with setsuna; the two weren't even friends. She would understand if the girl was searching for ai; but she barely had any words with setsuna. This whole thing was starting to get on her nerves. So in the middle of one of rina's questions, ayumu cut her off. "Hey, can I ask you a question". "Yeah...what is it". "Why do you care so much". "Wha...", Rina paused feeling caught off guard. "You barely even talked to setsuna, so why do you care so much about finding her". "It makes no sense", ayumu scoffed. Rina then paused and stared deeply into her computer screen. 

"Why... because your my friends", the girl answered. "All of you are". "Oh yeah?". "That's right, and it would kill me if anything happened to you guys". "That's why...I won't give up, I won't stop until I bring her back home", rina swore. As ayumu listened to this, she began to act strange. She stopped moving and sat still like a statue. While she wasn't doing much on the outside; what was going on inside her head was a different story. As all sorts of things played out in her mind; some good some bad. One conclusion she kept coming to though, was that rina was a problem. "So, your not going to stop with all this then", ayumu asked. "No, I can't", rina replied blankly. 

"I was actually going to be emailing some gas stations to ask for footage later". "It's what we agreed upon in the meeting you missed", the girl revealed. "I see...". After this the whole room went silent, as rina stared at her computer and ayumu sat holding the pair of scissors. Unbeknownst to the first year however, ayumu got up from her seat. She then began to approach the small girl, weapon in hand. Rina was unfortunately too lost in whatever she was looking at, as she didn't even notice ayumu coming. Now standing right over the first year with an empty look in her eyes; ayumu did the unthinkable. 

As she plunged the scissors into the side of rina's neck. Once she did this, the surprise rina felt made her fall to the floor. She then looked up at ayumu with a twisted and terrified face. "You know it didn't have to come to this, but you said you weren't going to stop causing trouble for me". Ayumu then smiled as she watched the now blood soaked rina start to crawl away from her. The second year then playfully followed behind her, as the girl left a bloody trail in her wake. Eventually seeing that she wasn't going to get away, rina stopped crawling and looked up at her friend. "Wh....why", the girl said with blood pouring from her neck. "Because you just wouldn't stop...you just couldn't mind your own business", ayumu giggled. 

The byun then sat on top of rina's chest, to halt any further means of escape. "Hey, do you wanna know a secret", ayumu smirked. "All this searching you've been doing for setsuna, you've just been wasting your time...know why". "Because I killed her", ayumu revealed. Upon hearing this rina's eye's grew huge, she wasn't able to say anything because of the gaping hole in her neck. But ayumu got the reaction she wanted just by looking into those eyes. "Heh, isn't that funny", she giggled. "Now you know the truth...oh but unfortunately it'll never make it back to the other girls". "Because this is where you die", ayumu winked. After saying this ayumu then gripped her weapon as hard as she could; and began repeatedly stabbing rina. The girl stabbed her over and over again with blood flying and squirting out everywhere. 

This horrific scene mixed with buckets of blood and crazed laughter, looked as if it was straight from a horror movie. With as tiny as rina was, after the first stab she was no longer able to put up a fight. Now she was just laying helplessly as ayumu took her jealousy and rage out on her.   
Pretty soon the first years body was left a lifeless and mangled husk. With ayumu seated on top of her kill, looking like a drug addict just coming down from a marvelous high. Once she grasped the situation and saw the horrific shape her friends body was in, she let out a sigh. "You know, if only you would've been a good girl...oh well". After this ayumu went into the families bathroom to try and clean herself up a bit.

She washed the blood off her arms, the few splatters on her face. Then she tried her best to remove some of it from her clothes. After she was done getting the majority of it off; she decided to try and clean up the scene a bit. As she made her way back into the living room however; she saw rina's computer lighting up. So the second year quickly ran over to see what was going on with it. It seemed as though ai had sent rina a message. It read "just bought an awesome live dvd, I'm coming over so we can watch it". "Darn it...that stupid blonde", ayumu growled. 

Now knowing that someone was coming, ayumu had to hurry things up. So she quickly grabbed her purse and slipped the murder weapon into it. After this, the psychotic teen fled the scene as fast as she could. As the last thing she wanted to do was run into ai. 

A little later we see the cute gal happily coming down the hall to see rina. Right off the bat though, she saw that something seemed off. As the front door to her place was left cracked open. So being the curious cutie that she was, she decided to head in. Doing this however would prove to be a life altering mistake. When ai stepped in, she instantly saw the blood that trailed all through the living room. Knowing something was wrong she then followed it. What she found at the source though, was something no normal person could be prepared for. 

As the gal saw the bloodied and beaten corpse of her best friend. "(Gasp), rinari...oh my God rinari!!". Ai then ran over to the small girls body and dropped down to check on her. Not even realizing that she kneeled into a pool of blood in the process. With the shape that the body was in, anyone could've figured out she was dead. But seemingly in denial, ai started trying to wake her friend up. "Rina, wake up...I know your okay", she cried. "Your gonna be okay, just please wake up!!". "Wake up rina... please don't do this to me!!". "Rina... PLEASE!!". With nothing happening, ai seemingly went into hysterics. The happy go lucky pun loving girl, was now a shell of her former self. 

The last thing she did, was look into her dead friends eyes and let out a blood curdling cry. "RIIIIIIINNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!". 

To be continued!


	5. Sad days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we experience the fallout from the rina tragedy. We see how it affects all the girls and what happens next. Also, will ayumu finally have a happy day with her yuu-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's enjoying. I'm having fun writing this!!!

We open up this chapter about a week after the rina tragedy. Since this senseless act of violence happened, everything has been different. Her murder even made national headlines, as no one could understand why someone would want to kill such a sweet girl. After it happened the nijigasaki gang participated in their friends funeral; even ayumu was there. Unfortunately ai didn't make it, as she had a mental breakdown after seeing rina in the condition she was in. Her parents tried to talk to her, and even sent her to a therapist. Nothing could seem to help the girl get through this however. 

Then after she stopped eating and even tired to hurt herself a couple times, her parents had to get her some help. The gyaru was sent to an institution until she could recover from this tragedy. Now with her gone and one friend buried; the rest of the girls even gave up on setsuna. As they figured that she was probably gone too. With their whole world flipped upside down; the girls hadn't even been meeting up anymore. Everyday they kept their heads down and just stayed to themselves.  
That is until one afternoon they all received a text message, randomly calling them to the club room. Once the remaining 7 met up, they saw kasumi holding tears back in the middle of the room. 

"I'm glad you all came today", she said with a sad face. "Unfortunately though we're not here on good tidings". We then watch as the usually cocky girl breaks into tears as she continues on. "Due to recent events, the student council and I have been talking". "And we both agreed that it'd be in our best interest to...". "To...". Sadly though, kasumi couldn't finish this last sentence...she instead collapsed back onto the couch in a mess of tears. We then see idol club members yuu and shizuku move in to comfort the poor kasu. As they babied their friend, the door to their club opened; and in walked a strange girl. 

This girl was a little on the short side and had light green hair, she also had a very regal and elegant look to her. Said girl then took center stage and pulled out a small sheet of paper. "Good morning idol club students", she bowed. "My name is shioriko mifune...your student council president". "What your friend here was trying to announce". "Was that the student council and I have decided that it would be in your best interest to disband this club". "Now I know this may sound cruel, but in light of recent events I think it is completely justifiable", the girl nodded. "Until we find the culprit to these horrible crimes, I just can't let you operate". "After all, your safety is my top priority", shioriko stated sternly. 

"Now if there are any whom disagree with me...speak now". As the girl asked this question, literally no one said a word. The idol club had known for a while now that things wouldn't be the same anymore. In fact at this point, this was just the push they needed to move on. So now seeing that her order was heeded; shioriko bowed. "Thank you all for understanding". "If you have any personal items in the room please take them; as I will be locking the door". After the announcement was over each member exited the room; some with blank faces and some in tears. One person who didn't feel phased though was ayumu. As the night before, she and yuu made plans to hit the mall after this meeting. Knowing this, nothing could make her sad. 

Before she could start enjoying this day however; she was stopped at the door. "Miss uehara...may I speak to you for a moment", shioriko asked. "Ugh I guess, but make it quick...I'm kinda in a hurry", ayumu snobbed. "Of course, all I want to know is...do you really have no idea what happened to nana nakagawa", the elegant girl asked. "Oh my god, I've already told you all...no". "I don't know what happened to her, what don't you get about that!", Ayumu cried. "Please calm down miss uehara, I'm not accusing you of anything". "I just want to know what happened to my fellow student", shioriko defended. "Well you'd be better off asking someone else!". 

"Oh I completely intend too". "In fact I was going to question all of you girls...but you were first on my list", shioriko revealed. Everything then went silent; as the two stared into each other's eyes.  
Ayumu was currently giving a go to hell look to her underclassman. The girl thought about how she dealt with one wannabe detective; and how easy it'd be to take out another one. Of course violence wasn't always the answer, so instead the second year left the girl with some advice. "I've said it before and I'll say it again". "We're not policemen...so stay out of this". After saying her piece, ayumu stormed off. Meanwhile shioriko pulled a small notebook from her shirt pocket and jotted. "Ayumu uehara ehh... I'll be watching you". 

With this behind us our scene switches to the schools hallway; yuu takasaki is currently waiting for her friend. "Hey yuu-chan, ready to go to the mall", ayumu perked up. "Uhhh yeah, I guess so". "What was the hold up though", yuu asked. "Oh it was nothing... let's just go". The duo then headed to their planned destination. Ayumu was as happy as she could be, while yuu seemed a bit distant. The byun was to excited to even notice her friends gloom look though. So once they arrived, she instantly latched onto her bff and smiled. "So, what do you wanna do first yuu-chan", ayumu happily giggled. "Oh I don't know, it's up to you". "Awwww don't be like that", pomu pouted. "I want you to have some fun too". 

"I'm sorry ayumu, I'm just not really feeling up to things lately", yuu sighed. Upon hearing this ayumu clutched her fist and scolded her dear friend. "Listen I understand we lost some important people to us". "But that doesn't mean you have to sit around and be sad all the time". "In fact, I think we owe it to the other girls to keep living our best life". "It's what they would have wanted!!", ayumu said with crocodile tears filling her eyes. Upon hearing the sincerity in her friends voice, yuu started to hear where she was coming from. The girl ultimately agreed with ayumu, not knowing this was all an act. 

"Heh, your probably right", yuu nodded. "Somebody like setsuna wouldn't want everyone to feel all depressed would she". "She'd probably tell us to put on a big concert to lift everyone's spirit's", the girl giggled. "Yeah, that sounds like her", ayumu internally gagged. Now feeling somewhat reassured; yuu wrapped her old friend into a hug. "Thanks ayumu, I needed that". As this happened, a cocky pomu began to smile. Right now...she was getting exactly what she wanted. So after this little snag, the two started to shop around. It was now that ayumu finally got to check out the new clothes store that opened. (see chapter 1.) 

"Hey yuu-chan let's go in here", the girl happily pointed. "Oh yeah, this is the place we never got to check out isn't it", yuu noticed. "Yep...but there's no time like the present". After ayumu said this, she grabbed her friend by the hand and led her in. Once inside the two browsed through tons of outfits. Some cute, some ugly, some super expensive. But none of this really mattered though, as the two were having a blast. Yuu watched as her friend tried on multiple suits, and ayumu watched as yuu dressed a bit more girly. Ayumu always loved to pick out cute and frilly outfits for her friend to try. 

In fact at this moment, yuu was wearing a long pink dress with a nice flower in her hair. "Oh my...you look adorable!!", Ayumu gasped. "I have to take a picture". Yuu then stood feeling pretty embarrassed as ayumu snapped away. "Heh, you know...this is more your look". "But your so cute...I love it", the girl clapped. "Okay then...how about you try on something", yuu cackled deviously. "Oh, what did you have in mind". As ayumu asked this yuu ran and grabbed an outfit they had passed by earlier. Said outfit was a mostly purple chinese style set, with two buns that would hold ayumu's hair up. It came with purple earrings and armbands. She even had a little fan she could wave around. The whole suit was pretty suggestive, in fact it's one we've all seen before. (you know what I'm talking about.) 

Her friend passed the outfit to her, barely able to hold back the laughter. "Wha...you want me to wear this", ayumu blushed. "It's kinda mature for me... isn't it". "Oh no, I'm sure it'll look great", yuu assured. "Well...if you insist". Ayumu then held onto the outfit; as she reluctantly slipped into the dressing room. As she waited for her friend, yuu thought about how much fun she was having. When she got up this morning she was pretty depressed; but after hearing ayumu's speech she snapped out of it. "Maybe hanging out with her was just what the doctor ordered", she thought. 

As the girl was reflecting, she didn't notice an embarrassed pomu tip toe out of the dressing room. "Uhhh yuu-chan, how do I look". Just then when yuu glanced over, her nose began to bleed at the sight of ayumu's sexy attire. "Holy...thighs", the girl said covering a nose bleed. "Ugh...is it that bad", ayumu jumped. "No...not at all". "It's actually really...hot", yuu said admiring her beautiful long legs. "Oh that's nice...I think I'm going to change", ayumu said covering herself. "You do that, and I'll go plug my nose", yuu smiled. 

Soon after this funny fiasco, the two met back up feeling a little tired. "So, you ready to head home", yuu asked. "Yeah, but how about we grab a snack before we go". "Sounds good". The girls then bought two gigantic pretzels to munch on while they walked. "Wow, these are huge...I hope I can eat it all", ayumu smiled. "Well if you don't, I'll take it off your hands...I love these". "No... you'll make yourself sick", ayumu scolded. A little into their trek home, our killer let out a happy sigh. "Hey, what was that about", yuu asked. "Hmmmm, oh I was just wishing that everyday could be like this". "Yeah, it definitely reminded me of old times", the green haired girl reminisced. 

Ayumu then stopped upon hearing her friends words. "You know, it could stay like this", the girl blushed. "We could forget about the idol club, especially now that it's gone...an...and go back to the old times". "You know...when it was just us", ayumu said grabbing her loves hands. Yuu then looked at the ground and thought. Sure it would be easy to just drop everyone from their idol chapter, but could she really live with that. Could she really just forget about the rest of these girls and retreat to the old days. "Especially after the lost they all experienced together, how could you just bury all that", she thought. The girl then gave ayumu a sad look and shook her head. "Ayumu, we can't just forget about everyone". "We were a family!", Yuu spoke. "And I know they wouldn't just leave us behind either". 

Upon hearing this, ayumu was a bit disappointed; but she understood. Well...at least for the most part. Or maybe it was just the fact that she didn't want to ruin this wonderful day with another argument. So instead of pressing the matter, she instead wrapped her old friend into a sweet hug. "Ayumu wha...". "Please don't ever forget about me", ayumu cried. "I wouldn't be anything without you!". Yuu then giggled at ayumu's always whiny nature. "Heh, I promise...your the last person I could forget about". Soon after this heart warming moment, both girls had made it home. Right now they were both standing outside; with the moon slowly coming up in the background. 

"I had a really good time today", ayumu smiled. "Yeah, me too...I'd really like to do it again". "Heh I don't mind, we could do it everyday!". "That sounds fun; but I don't think our wallets could handle it", yuu joked. "Teh,heh...guess your right about that one". After some awkward silence, both girls went to say good night... unfortunately at the same time. "Goodnight!", they both said. "Oh um, thanks", yuu blushed. "Yeah...see you tomorrow". As the two were walking into their apartments; ayumu turned around and yelled at her friend. "Hey, I'm making us both breakfast tomorrow...kay". "Alright, sounds good", yuu nodded. 

Once inside ayumu felt something so strange inside of her, it was a feeling of utter bliss. It felt as is everything she had done was worth it; she finally had yuu all to herself. The second year felt as if she could do a back flip, nothing could kill her vibe right now. So she carried this happiness with her as she washed up and headed to bed. "Today was the best day ever!", she thought. 

The next morning we see pomu waking with a smile on her face. She happily marched to the kitchen and started breakfast. The girl made sausage, scrambled eggs, and fluffy biscuits. She then wrapped them nice and tight in two bento boxes. As ayumu was finishing up, her mother slipped into the kitchen unbeknownst to her. "Wow, something smell's good in here". "Heh, I'm just making some breakfast for yuu-chan and me". "Oh, you guys are talking again?". "Of course... nothing can keep me mad at her", ayumu chuckled. "Awwww, you guys are so cute". "Heh, stop mom...your making me blush", ayumu giggled. Soon after a few more finishing touches, the happy girl was finished. 

Next she grabbed her backpack and got ready to go. "Have a good day honey", her mom waved. "I will". As ayumu walked to school; she seemingly had a skip in her step. She felt as if she was the happiest person in the whole world. Unfortunately however...life can always throw in a few surprises. When she arrived at school and made her way to their morning spot; she saw yuu sitting with someone else. So feeling a bit caught off guard, she rushed over to see what was going on.  
Once ayumu came into contact with her friend, she saw a familiar but unwelcome face. "Oh good morning ayumu-senpai...how are you", first year shizuku Osaka bowed. 

Upon seeing this girl, the murderous jealousy that plagued ayumu started to come back. She had to know what this drama queen was doing here. "Shizuku...why are you with yuu-chan", ayumu asked casually. "Oh well... it's a bit of a sad story", the girl sighed. "It's okay, you don't have to go through it again", yuu stepped in. "I'll tell her". "Shizuku here told me that since the clubs disbandment, everyone's been shunning her". "She told me that she had been feeling pretty lonely, so I couldn't turn her away", yuu smiled. "Yes, unfortunately kasumi has even been ignoring me". "And last time i checked, she refuses to speak to anyone from the club", shizuku sighed. "Well that's okay, your always welcome to hang with us", yuu offered.

One person in the group however didn't feel the same; as ayumu stood with anger boiling inside of her. She thought that all the violence was behind her. But now with shizuku here...she felt old voices coming back to the surface. One's that weren't above getting rid of a wannabe actress. To be continued...


	6. The sleepover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayumu and yuu get a new friend in their group, the first year shizuku Osaka. How will ayumu take to another girl hanging around her yuu-chan. We already know that it didn't work so well the first time.

It has now been over a week since yuu and ayumu added a friend to their group. So far two of the girls had been enjoying things; for one though this wasn't a good time. As ayumu was feeling the familiar stings of jealousy eat at her. She had really tried to accept shizuku; but with the way her mind worked she just couldn't. We now see the trio at school; with a silent pomu sitting across from the chatty girls at the lunch table. "We should rent some movies". "Yeah and order some pizza". Yuu then looked at her old friend and smiled. "What about you ayumu, what do you wanna do". "Huh, oh sorry...what are we doing again", the girl said seemingly coming out of a daze. 

"Heh, earth to ayumu... we're planning a sleepover remember". "Oh right...it doesn't really matter", the girl sighed. "Yes it does, you could at least pick a movie". "After all, shizuku's picks we're a bit...dated", yuu teased. "Hey, don't pick on me". "Old movies have way more soul", the actress defended. "Old movies are fine", ayumu agreed. Her friends then noticed the odd way she was acting; and decided to ask about it. "Hey ayumu-senpai...is everything alright", shizuku asked. Pomu then looked at her with a tired face and clutched her stomach. "I'm not feeling so good today, I think I need to go". "Wait what's wro...". Before yuu could ask what was ailing her friend, she was gone. Leaving the other two girls to themselves. 

After this, the depressed second year walked herself home for the day. She just didn't feel like being around anyone. Meanwhile the other two girls didn't let this odd behavior ruin their evening. "Uhhh, what was wrong with her", shizuku asked. "I'm not sure...maybe an upset stomach?". "Hmmmm, well I was going to invite her to go get her nails done with us". "That was the plan", yuu sighed. "But it's best not to bother her when she's like this". Shizuku then looked at the ground with a disappointed face. "I see...very well then". "Should we just go home". "Noooo, I wouldn't want you to cancel the appointment you made", yuu giggled. "We'll bring her when she's feeling better". "I really hope we can do that soon", shizuku smiled. 

Once school ended the ayumuless duo went to their local nail salon. It was one of those small hole in the wall places that wasn't to big and fancy. A nice spot to get away and enjoy getting pampered. Once inside the two were greeted by a small smiling woman. "Welcome", she bowed. "I haven't seen you two here before...you new?". "Oh yes, this is our first time", shizuku nodded. "Ooooooh, then that means you get half off for your first time". "Really, that's awesome", yuu cheered. However a moment of confusion hit her at the same time; which made her question shizuku. "Wait...you haven't been here before". "Nope, first time", shizu answered. "Then how did you know about the place". "Well actually karin-san recommended it back when we...". "Uhh actually...I shouldn't talk about that should I". shizuku paused. 

"No it's okay...this does seem like somewhere she'd favor", yuu smiled "Yeah, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if we saw her", shizuku agreed. After this exchange the two sat down and chatted as two ladies worked on their finger nails. "So, what color did you want yours", yuu asked. "I was thinking a light blue". "Cute, it'd match your eyes". "Awwww thanks", shizu giggled. "How about you". "I just want regular old black... it's always been my favorite". "Nothing to fancy, that's so like you". The two then shared a small laugh together. Then a few moments after this, shizuku got a little curious. 

"So, how long have you and ayumu been friends?". "Us, really all our life". "She's always lived next to me; and we've always been close". "I can't even really remember a first time we met... she's always been there", yuu reminisced. "In fact she's probably the only reason I'm still making it through school". "Why's that", shizu asked. "Cause she's my alarm every morning", the girl giggled. The actress idol then looked off with a look of melancholy. "I envy you there, I've never really had many friends". "That is until I joined the idol club, then I really started to feel happy". "We were like this big family that looked out for each other". "But now that's gone, and I was starting to feel those lonely feelings again", the first year sighed. 

As shizuku gave this sorrowful speech; her new friend decided to step in. "Well you shouldn't have to worry about any of that anymore". "Because we are your friends...and we don't plan on going anywhere". The second year then held out her fist to her underclassman. "And that's a promise". Upon seeing this shizuku smiled; as she could feel the love being directed at her. The two then shared a passionate fist bump. "Ugh miss, please put your hand down...i was almost finished", the nail lady interrupted. "Oh, sorry", yuu said with an embarrassed face. 

Soon after this the woman was finished up; and both girls were pretty satisfied. Shizuku held out her hand admiring the blue almost ocean like paint on her finger nails. "Thank you so much, it's so pretty". "Yeah I like mine to", yuu said flaunting her darker than black claws. "Your welcome, I have been doing this for twenty years you know". "That's awesome", shizuku nodded. After this, the girls paid their half off bill and left. Once outside the two were getting ready to go there separate ways. "So, you still staying over tomorrow", yuu asked. "Yes but is...ayumu". "Oh yeah, I was planning to call her when I get home". "Please do...I want her to spend time with us as well", shizuku pleaded. "Don't worry, she'll be there!". 

Once yuu got home that evening, she went to her bedroom and pulled out her phone. She then pulled up ayumu's number and laid across her bed. It rang about three times before she heard someone pick up. "Hello", yuu spoke. "Hey". "You feeling better". "I guess...", ayumu shrugged. "That's good, I was wondering if you still wanted to come tomorrow", yuu offered. "I don't know". "Oh come on ayumu, we were both really excited to spend time together". "Both", ayumu called out. "Yeah, shizuku wants to see you too". "Why would she want to see me". "Cause we're all friends...why else!", yuu giggled. Ayumu then thought about the situation for a moment. She really didn't want to go, but then again she really didn't want some girl staying over at yuu's without her. Ever since they were kids, ayumu was the only girl that slept over at miss takahashi's house. That was one thing that she wasn't going to let shizuku change. 

"I guess I'll come, it's not like I have anything else going on". "Great, I'll be waiting", yuu chuckled. "Yeah...see you then", pomu said before hanging up. After the call, ayumu began to think about things. She thought about all the sleepovers she and yuu had in their lives. Everyone of them had just been the two of them; except for the one at the school of course. But now shizuku was coming over; and was going to stay at yuu's house. This was something that didn't really make the girl happy; but then again what could she do. Yuu was the one that planned all this, she didn't really have a lot of pull. One thing that kept repeating in her mind though was "when". When would yuu-chan be just her's, when would these other girls disappear. When would the violence stop. All of these things buzzed around in her head; until she finally slipped off to sleep. 

Meanwhile on the other side of town, a shy actress sat at her night stand. She thought about all the things that had been happening, and how her life was changing. The brunette thought about her great new friends; and how they saved her from that familiar loneliness. She then held her newly painted nails up to the light and smiled. Shizuku had a great time with yuu today; and only wanted more where that came from. So before heading to bed, she clasped her hands together and prayed a simple prayer. "Please let tomorrow hurry up, I want to see them again". 

The next day the girls waited till evening to get ready. Before they left for yuu's house; they all decided to bring something to enjoy at the sleepover. Yuu had the snacks covered, while shizuku picked some flicks from her movie collection. Meanwhile over at ayumu's, the murderous girl was currently cooking something up. "Ooooooh, those cupcakes look delicious", her mother complimented. "Thanks, there for the sleepover". Pomu's mom then watched as she started to put icing on each one. "Do you need some help". "No...I want to do it myself", ayumu smiled. We then watch as she coats each one with different colors. Some were pink, others were blue, but she made sure to leave one a special flavor. It was dark green with black sprinkles on top, naturally made for you know who. Ayumu always made sure to make yuu a special cupcake...just for her. 

After this, the love sick girl got ready to make her way to yuu's place. Which of course was right across the hall; so she didn't have to go far. So with sweets in hand, she knocked on her old friends door. Once it opened yuu greeted ayumu with a familiar dopey smile. "Hey, I'm glad you came". "Yeah, I made these", ayumu said holding her treats out. "Uh oh, your signature cupcakes...guess we're all putting on a couple pounds tonight", yuu joked. "Eeh, one or two shouldn't hurt", ayumu blushed. Then as the two were talking; another girl causally walked into the room. "Hey there ayumu-senpai...I'm so happy to see you", shizuku bowed. Upon seeing this face, ayumu's mood began to sour a bit. 

"Oh hey shizuku, didn't know you already made it". "Yep, but I only got here about thirty minutes ago". "I see, well it's nice to see you too", ayumu said in a not so happy voice. "I brought some movies...and I even made sure to grab a few modern ones", the girl smiled. "Then how about we break into those cupcakes and start one", yuu suggested. "That sounds wonderful!". So the three did just that, eating cupcakes while watching stuff from shizu's movie stash. As they were well into one of the films, ayumu spotted something. She watched as shizuku went to grab the special cupcake she made for her yuu-chan. 

Seeing this caused her to reach out and grab the underclassman's hand. "Hey, not that one". "Oh..s...sorry", shizuku said nervously. Yuu then glanced over and seen ayumu giving the girl a serious look. "Ayumu, what's wrong". "Ummm that one's special... it's". "It's for...you", the bun blushed. Yuu then noticed the color scheme of the treat and smiled. "Heh yep, these are the ones you always make for me", yuu chuckled. "Yes, and I want you to eat it". "Alright...shizuku you can just grab another one", yuu suggested. "Yeah sure...that's fine", the actress replied in a nervous tone. 

As the first year grabbed another frosted treat; she couldn't help but feel freaked out. Seeing the way ayumu acted over a single cupcake...kinda scared her. Shizuku ultimately chose to overlook this, as she was just trying to have a good time. A little later the movie was over; and the trio found themselves chatting it up about random stuff. "So ayumu, are you feeling alright since yesterday", shizuku asked. "Yeah...it was just a stomachache". "Well that's good to hear, I was a bit worried", the girl smiled. In the middle of talking, ayumu happened to glance down and see the girls freshly done nails. She then looked over at yuu's and saw the same thing. "Hey, what's with you guy's nails". "Oh you saw...we got them done yesterday", yuu smiled. "Yes, the lady was very good", shizuku added. 

Upon seeing this ayumu felt kinda jealous; she hadn't done anything like that in ages. "Hmmm, I guess I missed the invite". "We were going to invite you I promise, but you left before we could", shizuku assured. "Yeah, and we figured you probably needed some rest". Ayumu then made a blank face and chose to play it off like she didn't care. "It's fine, I'll just go with my mom sometimes". Yuu-chan wasn't satisfied with her statement though, and had a different idea. "Hey shizuku, wanna play beauticians". "Ummm sure...I guess", the confused girl stared. The two then watched as yuu ran to her room; and came back with a bunch of polishes in hand. 

"Good morning miss Osaka, is this our customer for today", the girl smiled. Seeing yuu act like this, signaled shizuku to hop into character as well. "Oh yes, she just walked in". "I see... she's quite the pretty one isn't she", the girl giggled. "Come on guys, you don't have to do this". "I told you I'd go with my mom", ayumu grouched. "Nonsense", yuu disagreed. "A beautiful girl like you deserves some pampering". The two then sat their friend on the couch and went to town. The girls filed and painted pomu's nails as professionally as they knew how. Giving her a light shade of glittery pink that matched her pretty red hair. 

After this, they let her hair down and lightly began to brush it. "You have beautiful hair ma'am", shizuku complimented. "Thanks...I guess". "Yes, it rivals even a queen's", yuu chuckled. The two stylist then gave her a fishtail braid; and threw in a little makeup. Leaving pomu looking more like a disney princess. 

Once finished, both girls stood over their friend and reveled in their handiwork. "I'd say we did an excellent job miss shizuku". "Yes, she's utterly glowing", the first year agreed. Seeing how much fun her friends were having; ayumu even decided to play along. "Thanks for everything, but how much do I owe you girls today". "Not a dime miss, this one's on the house", shizuku bowed. "Yes, but next time you come you'll pay full price...and a tip". Then out of nowhere, all three girls busted out laughing. As they just couldn't hold it in anymore. 

Once the fun was over, the trio saw it was getting pretty late. So they all decided to get ready for bed. Now usually ayumu and yuu would sleep together; but all three wouldn't fit in one bed. So tonight things would be a little different. As yuu slept in her bed, and shizuku and ayumu had sleeping bags on the floor. While ayumu wasn't happy with this layout, she didn't really have a choice. So she picked out her spot and got ready to hit the hay. When she looked over at shizuku however; the first year didn't seem to be having a good time. As she just didn't seem comfortable in the spot she was in. "Heh, maybe she's scared of the dark", ayumu thought. 

A little later, just before she was about to go to sleep. Ayumu heard a small whisper echo through the room. The voice was calling for the attention of yuu-chan; seemingly trying not to wake anyone. "Ummmm yuu-senpai...are you still awake", it whispered. "Yeah, what is it shizuku". The embarrassed first year then let out a sigh before revealing a secret. "I'm kind of scared down here...do you think I could sleep with you". "Of course...hop in", yuu welcomed. "Oh thank you so much!". The small girl then stood up and crept past ayumu thinking she was asleep. She then crawled into bed with yuu, and snuggled in real close. "Comfortable". "Yes...and thanks again", the girl nodded. 

Meanwhile on the floor, unbeknownst to the rest of the room...miss uehara was wide awake. In fact, she was stewing at the move shizuku just made. "Who does that brat think she is". "Hopping in bed with yuu-chan...she must have a death wish". This sight was truly a rage inducing one; as ayumu had to watch another girl snuggled together with hers. In this moment she was so mad, that familiar feelings started to take over. One's that were angry, and full of bloodlust. At one point, pomu even found herself looking around the room for something that could do harm to shizuku. However yuu-chan didn't exactly have any weapons laying around.

Alas a killer has a creative mind; as something in the corner of the room caught her eye. It was an old box fan that would cool the room on hot summer days. Now you may ask yourself, how could this hurt anyone. The fan itself honestly couldn't; but the long cord extending from it was a different story. Ayumu then found herself slowly creeping towards the old dusty thing. The murderous girl then ripped the long wire from the rest of the device. Now with her makeshift weapon in hand, she slowly approached yuu's bed. Once there, she stood over a sleeping shizuku with an empty look in her eyes. The thoughts of strangling the life from this girl excited ayumu. She figured that this was exactly what she deserved. 

"This would be retribution, shizuku had been trying to keep yuu to herself". Before the byun could take this lethal step however; reality started to kick in. The girl wanted to do this so bad, but she knew that killing someone with so many witnesses around was a bad idea. So against her own wishes, ayumu had no choice but to calm down and bide her time. The girl then rolled up the wire and stuck it into her pocket. After this she crawled back into her sleeping bag and forced her eyes closed. Right now sleeping was something that was hard to do, but she tried her best. 

The next morning when everyone was awake, ayumu sat quietly while her friends talked. "Hey, did the new student council president talk to you guys", shizuku asked. "Oh yeah she did, why". "I was just wondering, she took my number and told me to call her if I ever needed anything". "Hey, she did that to me too", yuu stated. "Really!". "Yeah, she's kinda weird isn't she", the second year giggled. "Ummmm, ayumu senpai...have you talked to her". "No...and I don't care too", ayumu said in a cold voice. "She would be best to stay away from me". "I see, did something happen". "No... I just don't care for her", ayumu shrugged. 

After this very awkward moment, shizuku's phone began to ring. "Hello". "Oh yes, I'll be there soon...love you too", the first year said before hanging up. "Who was that", yuu asked. "My mom, she's ready for me to come home". "oh okay, I'll help you get everything together", yuu smiled. "Thank you". While the two gathered up everything shizuku brought, a lightbulb went off in pomu's head. She was still more angry than ever at the first year; and saw this as an opportunity. "Hey, why don't I walk you to the station". "I had to go by the store for my mom anyway", ayumu offered. "Well...if you don't mind". "Course not, what are friends for", the older girl said with a fake smile. 

Once her things were packed the two got ready to leave. "I had a lot of fun yuu-senpai...I hope we can do it again soon", shizuku thanked. "Of course, anytime you guys want". After the goodbye's were said; the two girls departed the takahashi residence. Unfortunately for shizuku though, ayumu didn't plan for her to make it home. "So, you two have been doing these sort of things for years right", shizuku said trying to make conversation. "Yeah, all our life". "That's so sweet, I hope we can all be close too", shizu giggled. Ayumu almost laughed as she heard the girl say this; as she had no intention of that happening. But she decided to keep talking for just a bit longer. 

"Say, what did kasumi say to you when you tried to talk to her". "Oh her, she completely buzzed me off and ignored me". "she acted as if she didn't even know me", shizuku sighed. "It honestly hurt". "I can imagine, what about the third years". "I heard that kanata was going to shinome with haruka". "But I didn't even talk to emma and karin", shizuku explained. "I see...so then you decided to just insert yourself in our lives", ayumu growled. "Ex... excuse me". "You know, no one else wanted to deal with you so you came to us". "Did I get that about right", ayumu smirked. Upon hearing these mean words shizuku began to get a bit emotional. "I...just wanted some friends, I had no one to talk too". 

"Awwwww that's so sad". "But I don't think anyone cares", pomu giggled. "Hey why are you being mean!". "Why are you being a little brat that wants someone to show her sympathy". "I...I... thought you guys liked me", shizuku said starting to cry. "Heh, I've never cared about you". "And as for yuu-chan...she's just a nice person that feels sorry for you". "And your just a parasite that will take advantage of that". "No I'm not...I like you guys!". "Well we've never liked you". As ayumu broke the girl down; she failed to notice that they weren't on the normal path anymore. In fact the two were now walking down an old movie theater alleyway. The type of place where there wasn't any cameras or groups of people. 

"You know I felt a little bad for you at first too, that is until I realized your a little parasite". "Huff, why...why are you". Before shizuku could say anything else ayumu pulled the long fan cord form her purse. Ayumu then ran up to her and wrapped it around her neck. With the wrecked state of mind she was in right now; shizuku never saw any of this coming. "What are yo...". Unfortunately it was to late to ask questions; as ayumu began to choke the life out of the girl. Shizuku wasn't going to let this happen easily, as she tried to put up a fight. The brave actress flailed and scratched; trying her hardest to escape. Sadly though, you can't put up much of a fight if you can't breathe. 

Meanwhile, seeing the deep scratches carved into her arms caused ayumu to get angry. So she began pulling even tighter, as shizuku started to turn blue. At this point the girl wasn't even fighting anymore; she instead had tears coming from her eyes. As she felt utterly betrayed and hurt in every way possible. She thought she had some nice new friends to help her through high school. But the cord wrapped tightly around her neck said other wise about that. Now ayumu began lowering the poor girl to the ground, as the life fled her young body. Shizuku Osaka, the first year drama club student...was gone. Killed by someone she thought she called a friend. The most painful part about this, is that the last week had been so happy for her. Now all of her dreams were gone, and her happy smile was a memory. 

We then see an out of breath ayumu stand over her with blood dripping down her arms. So far no one fought as hard as shizuku, it actually surprised pomu. But it was over now... another rival was taken out. We then see ayumu drag shizuku's limp corpse next to the theaters dumpster. The tired second year then grabbed a few old boxes and attempted to hide the body. This didn't really do the job, but ayumu couldn't be here all day. Before she left though, she had to throw some salt in the wounds. So she walked over to where shizuku was hidden...and began to laugh. "Heh,heh, you wanna know something funny shizuku". "You ended up where most aspiring actress's do...in the trash". 

Now with yet another idol dead, ayumu happily skipped home in victory. One big problem however, was the many scratches down both her arms. How was she going to hide this if shizuku was found. More importantly, is she planning to keep killing like this forever?

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your all having a good night. If your not then imagine kanata head patting you. Feeling better now?


End file.
